


Blessings From Above

by NevaRYadL



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Elliot got a soul-mark just like everyone else when he was a little kid. But when he was a young teen, it changed like some soul marks did and became a series of mysterious symbols that he never quite was able to decipher. Who is this mysterious person and the name he can't read?
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Blessings From Above

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mirage/Bloodhound, nblm fluff, soulmate au, brief angst, fluff
> 
> Fluffy soulmate au for Bloodhound

Like everyone else in the world, when Elliot was only a handful of years old, the name of his soulmate appeared on the inside of his dominant hand. And it was different back then, but Elliot did not remember and it was impolite to take pictures or record in case things changed and the name changed. But when he was about fourteen or so... something changed.

The name that he never remembered blurred out, and for a few horrified days, Elliot was worried that he would going to be soulmate-less before he was even able to drive, fate cruel enough to take the person away from him so early in life.

And then _something_ came back. It took a few years to even find out what they were, and as his adult self would later find out, they were runes. But for most of his teenage years, Elliot thought that maybe his wrist was cursed or that, in a really weird way, that his soulmate had cursed his very soul for no plausible reason other than it was him. Which did not make sense since he was pretty sure that they had never met and... come on, it was him? Who could hate him for no viable reason?

His best guess for a number of years was that it was a foreign language, so that meant that his future soulmate likely did not have English has a first language. That was a cool thing, he figured, it would be awesome as hell to know someone that knew more than one language. And one day he was going to know that someone and be able to ask them all about it... whatever their name was. So, like many people, Elliot waited until he hit his early twenties before starting the large and hard search for that other piece of his soul.

Thanks to modern technology, there were a number of databases where people could just flat out look for soulmates. Elliot remembered spending a lot of time on those sites, finding several people with _a_ Elliot Witt on their wrist but none that were him and none that had the strange name made of runes on his wrist. He almost laughed it off, having such a 'common' name that it would be a problem to find someone with that very much not common name. What was once playful annoyance soon became agitation, and what was agitation soon became mounting paranoia and dread as Elliot realized that there was the very real possibility that Elliot could be one of those people that never found their soulmate, not because they were gone, but because he just would never find them.

And it just all became despair at one point. He gave up. He was thirty one and he had failed to find any clue to his soulmate other then stumbling onto the fact that the runes on his wrist were Scandinavian in origin at least.

Present day and Elliot is hamming it up for the crowds of the Apex games. The cheers and roars of the crowds helped him to forget everything for a bit. The attention, the applause, the fame, people yelling his name as he got into the games? He sucked it up and thrived.

"Heeeeyyy Houndie!" Elliot grinned as Bloodhound joined him as the drop ship started up. Pathfinder was the other part of their squad, but currently chatting up Revenant as tall, dark and gloomy stalked onto the ship.

"Hello Mirage," Bloodhound said as they sat down.

"Ready to kick butt!" Elliot grinned, snapping his head down to get his goggles to slip down over his eyes, stretching his arms up. His gloves pulled out of his sleeves, Elliot pulling his arms down to fix that.

"So, how are you Houndie?" Elliot said as he fixed the wrist without the mark, before moving to fix the one with the mark, tugging down first to scratch at his arm.

"Fine, how are--"

Bloodhound paused. Paused long enough to look over at Bloodhound, who even through they were wearing goggles, he could tell that they were staring at his wrist and the bore free to the air soulmate there.

"Oh, sorry, I usually don't wear a band to cover it because my gear covers it," Elliot said, moving to tug his sleeve up. Only for Bloodhound to reach out, quick as lightning, and grabbing that wrist and yanking it over their way, turning Elliot partially towards them. He watched, curious, as they pushed his sleeve back down and looking down at his wrist, dragging one of their gloved thumbs along his wrist, pulling at the skin to show that it moved the way that a 'real' soulmark moved, much like a real tattoo.

"Houndie?"

"Do... do... do you know what this says?"

"Uh, no, I uh... I never been able to find out what it says or who's name it is it's uh... wait, can you read them?" Elliot asked, excited in a way that he had not been in years.

"... After the game, come find me," Bloodhound said mysteriously, rubbing the mark once more before letting Elliot reclaim his wrist and fix his glove and sleeve, now slightly nervous and curious.

They made it through the game and despite Elliot being very distracted, they still managed to place at the top. Though when the drop ship came to pick them up and drop them off to do meet and greet with the fans, Bloodhound vanished into thin air. Elliot of course stopped to do the meet and greet, saying hi to fans and signing autographs and answering questions, but he was distracted. The mystery in his life that had caused no end of dread and anxiety and suddenly he has a clue? In someone that he admired so much like Bloodhound? It almost seemed too good to be true...

After the meet and greet, Elliot had to pretty much hunt Bloodhound down, looking high and low for them, any hint of their location, until finally he spotted Artur their loyal companion. Since ravens were not native to Solace, Artur stuck out like the giant black bird that he was, Elliot finding him standing on a building corner and staring at him. When Elliot stepped up closer to the edge of the building, Artur hopped to the next one. Getting the hint, Elliot follow Artur through the city, to the city limits and then to the sparsely populated area just outside and then to the slightly wooded areas beyond that with a few hand built homes. Elliot followed Artur to one, Artur landing outside a window and pecking at the glass once and the window opening to let him in. Figuring this was it, Elliot knocked on the door to the house, slightly breathless from chasing after Artur.

Bloodhound opened the door.

"Come inside."

Elliot stepped through the door, letting Bloodhound close it after him.

"Um..."

"Let me see your wrist again."

"Okay."

Elliot took his glove off and rolled up his sleeve, holding out his arm so that Blood could delicately take hold of his hand and stare through their goggles at the soulmark there. They rubbed gently at the skin for a moment, almost lost in it really, before turning their head up.

"When did this mark appear?" They asked quietly.

"Um... when I was like... fourteenish? It said something before that but I forgot," Elliot said. "It changed to this... Hound do you know what it says?"

"... Yes."

"Bloodhound... what does it say?"

"... It says Blóðhundr."

"Blóðhundr... wait... Bloodhound that's... that's you," Elliot said, feeling his heart pick up because there was no way in hell that his soulmate was the extremely talented, extremely skilled, extremely badass and just... the ever amazing and wonderful and awe inspiring Bloodhound. "You said that... you said that you're Blóðhundr but call you Bloodhound... You're Blóðhundr."

"... Yes, I am."

They let go of his hand and for a moment he was terrified of what happened next, good or bad or in between. This was just so much. He had lost hope in finding his soulmate and suddenly here they were. Right in front of him, someone he had been admiring and looking up to for months. His wrist said Blóðhundr, winner of the Apex games three times and Elliot's budding crush over the past several months.

Bloodhound paused for a moment, looking around as though they were _nervous_ and that was something that Elliot would never normally associate Bloodhound with. Before they sighed and pulled a glove off and worked their sleeve and the sleeve of a dark undershirt up and away from their own wrist. Elliot focused not on the mark at first, but the crack like scarring on their fingertips and the slight purple coloring to them, like they had suffered extreme and sudden frostbite and it had forever marred the skin. And then Elliot's eyes focused on the soulmark on their wrist and then...

"Houndie..."

"I... did not approach you at first," Bloodhound said quietly, thumbing at the 'Elliot Witt' on the inside of their wrist for a moment, "Because once I became popular in the games, I have had to deal with many people 'faking' soulmarks. Ones that said 'Bloodhound' in English, so I knew they were not true. When you came and I found out your name, I was worried that it was just a coincidence, that yet again the Allfather making me wait... and then I saw the runes and I knew..."

Elliot looked between their wrist and their gear. They seemed lost in looking at the mark and absently thumbing the skin. Swallowing, Elliot reached out and gently took hold of the helmet on their head, looking down and pausing. When Bloodhound just righted their head so that their goggles bore into him, but otherwise did nothing, he gently took it off and set it aside. The leather cap underneath was unbuckled and also taking off, revealing neatly tied and tucked away black hair. The goggles came off and there Bloodhound tensed, for a moment, and Elliot paused with his fingers on the buckle to loosen them. And then they sighed and just nodded. Elliot loosened the buckle to their goggles and pulled those off. In the dim light of Bloodhound's home, casted only by a fireplace, Elliot saw Bloodhound's dark brown eyes and the same scarring on their fingertips as was along their forehead and temples, almost matching the skin where where their goggles sat.

"Can I..." Elliot asked quietly, taking hold of their respirator.

"... Yes."

Elliot unlatched that too, gently pulling it free and then carefully following it so that it gently hung from around their neck, turning his attention to their face. The same scarring on their temples, forehead and hands was also on the lower side of their face, the skin donning the same slight purple tone to it, like a bruise that had never healed. And Elliot was too busy just admiring this handsome and beautiful person that he had never seen like this before to notice the shy look until he met their eyes. Bloodhound, the absolute badass and legend in the ring was... shy. About what Elliot thought of their face? This was all so surreal.

He cupped their jaw and tugged them a little closer.

"Wow," He breathed. "Angel, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Bloodhound snorted, looking relieved.

"You do not need to flatter me, I have had these scars for decades at this point," Bloodhound said, but Elliot knew they were relieved that he did not seem bothered by it.

"Nah, I see a stunner like you and I just gotta let them know," Elliot grinned back.

Bloodhound chuckled and _blushed_ and that was something Elliot wanted to see forever.

"So... what now?" Elliot asked, still holding their face.

"Just because my wrist holds your name does not mean I do not require proper wooing, Mr. Witt. Nor that I don't want to be properly wooed, and I very much do want to be wooed," Bloodhound teased with a coy grin. "I suggest you start."

"Can do, future Mx. Witt!" Elliot beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes!
> 
> -Soulmarks move very much like 'set' tattoos where they have some opacity from being set in several layers of skin. But they can change to match the soulmates name, so they might have a transgender person's deadname but then 'blur' and change to become a trans person's real name.  
> -'Fake' soulmarks tend to move/look like brand new tattoos or look like fake tattoos  
> -I'm a weenie and can't do angst, so yeah it worked out ;__;  
> -Mx is the gender neutral variation of Mr/Mrs/Ms


End file.
